minecraftcontraptionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft's Generated Structures
Minecraft has generated structures. These appear in the Nether, The End and the Overworld. Let's count them all down, Shall we? # Villages Villages are the most common and recent Structures found in the Overworld. They can be found practically in all biomes, And in the Newer Versions of Minecraft, There are Pathways. However, in some Older Versions, Villages can appear on Water and do not have these. Villages have Homesteads/Farms, Houses, Bricksmiths which contain a lot of Valuable Items and Resources. Of course, They need citizens. The Developers have added "Villagers" and then expanded copies to Newer Mobs such as Witches, Illagers. Villagers look like Citizens with tight arms, Have different clothing depending on their Jobs and can trade many Materials, Resources, Blocks and Items using Emeralds or some other Material. Emeralds are the most common requirements Villagers need in their Trading-Business. 2. Mansions Mansions contain Illagers, Which are New Mobs and have Magic. Alongside that, These Mansion Structures are GIANT and began their Appearances in the Newer and Modern Versions of Minecraft, About from 1.8 Versions. 3. Witch Huts Witches also have their own "Houses" which are Small Huts in "Swamp" Biomes. Usually on a Lake/on Water or just on Swamp Grass. They also contain Magic using Potions and are Hostile, Looking a lot like villagers but with Purple Coats, Black Hats and more. 4. Igloos Igloos, Also from the New/Modern Minecraft updates and Versions/Stages/Phases are Real-Life looking, Sphere-like Structures made out of Snow. The Inside contains some "Fishy" Stuff and is known to be a "Base" or Lair. There was discovered that under the Igloo Carpets, There is a Mystery. They appear in Icy Biomes with Icicles and lots of Snow. 5. Desert Temples Often appear in Deserts, A Temple has 4 Colonies and a Pyramid shape in the Colony Complex. It has Marks on the Colonies and has "Civilization" Marks inside the Main Pyramid. Under a Blue Block, You can fall on a Pressure Plate which triggers TNT as a Trap. If you don't, However, Then you can achieve Jewels and Treasure from the Chests located below the Temple. 6. Dungeons Dungeons are like Caves and Ravines. Except, They are filled with Mossy Stone Walls and have Treasure just like Desert Temples. Dungeons are quite uncommon depending on the World Seed and contain a Mob Spawner. This "Cell" looking Block spawns Hostile Mobs such as Zombies, Cave Spiders, Skeletons and more. 7. Mineshafts Mineshafts, Alongside Dungeons also contain some Resources and Materials, And sometimes Treasure in their Chests. They are Wooden Frames in a Cave-like Tunnel. Nothing much to say about these Generated Structures, However, They are quite spooky and uncommon. 8. Jungle Temples Jungle Temples are mostly outdated since the Jungles in the Newer and Modern Stages of Minecraft are uncommon/rare. These Temples have a lot of traps and their walls are mostly made out of Mossy Stone. They also contain Treasure if you dodge the traps. 9. Mossy Rocks Mossy Rocks often appear in the "Originally called Cold" Biomes which now contain Spruce Oak Forests. Sometimes, Diamonds could appear below them but there is a Tiny Chance. They are extremely random. 10. Ocean Monuments Looking like Underwater Temples, Ocean Monuments also contain treasure and the "Guardians", Fish looking Hostile Aquatic Mobs. They were added since 1.8 Stages of Minecraft and have the "Elder Guardian", The Main Boss of the Monument/Temple. 11. Nether Fortresses Appear only in the Nether (Discussed in Previous Topics), And also contain Resources and Materials. They often have Blaze Spawners on them and usually Zombie Pigmen Guardians. If the Team adds anymore Structures in Minecraft, We will make sure to edit this Article. If we have missed any, Please comment.